They All Lived Story 53: Dealing with Insecurity
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: Dec '70-April '71. Life in the extended Elric family continues to be busy with three proposals, a baby, and a wedding. Ed and Winry's grandsons, and Tore, deal with relationships. Breda and Riza hang out, and old friends catch up with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**December 5****th****, 1970**

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Heymans Breda grinned broadly as the target downrange of the rocket launcher on his shoulder exploded in a shower of little bits.

"You always were one for explosive power over finesse," Riza Hawkeye Mustang smiled as she stepped up beside him. "Though in this case I'd have to say it's pretty effective."

"A General should know how to make use of all available resources," Breda chuckled as he shouldered his weapon, feeling a bit sorry he was out of ammunition. He always felt more like himself lately when he was doing something constructive… or destructive. Maybe that was why Riza had invited him out to the range.

"Of course," Riza replied with a knowing expression. "And I think we've used up _all_ of our available resources. How about lunch? My treat."

"Do you need to ask?" Breda grinned as they turned and headed towards the firing range's main building to return their weapons. It was a private range, one where Riza taught marksman classes to members of the military as well as civilians with the proper authorization. There was also a club house, which served a good meal if you could afford it. Breda knew he and Riza were both past the point where they needed to worry about affording it. There was something to be said for comfortable living.

Riza chuckled softly. "Well I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your daughter."

Breda scoffed. "I swear, she's worse than her mother." His heart still hurt when he thought of Nancy, though lately Breda thought it hurt more that it wasn't with the keen agony that it had once been. Two years had already come and gone since the morning he had awakened to find his wife had simply passed away in the night, right there beside him. "Besides, Niam and Denise's wedding is less than two months off. I won't look like a washed up old man at my son's wedding.

"Well you don't," Riza replied. "The way you're walking now I don't think anyone would get you'd had that knee replaced."

Breda nodded. "Funny thing, my bad knee is now my good knee. If I could convince them to replace the other one, I could probably run again." After months of recovery and physical therapy that he didn't really want to repeat.

"One of your life goals?"

"No, not really." Breda shrugged. "But it would be nice not to limp when the weather gets cold like this." Most of his limbs ached these days, but not as badly as they had last year.

"I know what you mean," Riza admitted, massaging her fingerless-gloved hands. "I can only shoot for so long in this weather anymore."

"At least your eyesight's as sharp as ever." Breda envied her that much. Of course, there was a lot about Riza that never seemed to change. Older perhaps, she was one of those women who had taken care of herself and aged far better than a lot of her peers. The inevitable lines that came with age were minimal, and made her look elegant and distinguished. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Riza asked as they reached the weapon's lockers. "Not manage to look like an old man? Really, it's pretty easy for me."

"Very funny." Breda put up his weapon. "I mean, it's been five years." Five years since Roy died in his all-too-appropriate blaze of glory. For Breda it had only been two since he lost Nancy, but he felt stuck, like the world kept going on around him and trying to be in it felt fake, or distant, or like it wasn't always worth the effort. Not as bad as it had once. Fits of melancholy were better than constant depression, but it was hard.

Riza's eyes softened as she put up her rifle and led the way out the other side of the room into the main part of the club house. "By keeping busy mostly," she admitted. "I still teach these classes, and I have the dogs, and I still have my family, who has proven repeatedly that they still need me." She smiled at that last. "I haven't really had much time to feel sorry for myself, and after everything I've done in my life, it seems a waste to start now."

"So you've never considered looking for someone else."

At that, Riza actually laughed. "Now there's a question. No, not really. I'm busy and I'm extremely particular."

Or peculiar, Breda thought to himself. He had to admit it would be highly unlikely that anyone could ever stand up against Roy.

"What about you?" Riza asked.

Breda shook his head. "No I… I guess maybe I shouldn't have asked. I don't want anyone else." But that didn't stop him from being lonely. There was something about that depth of relationship that just couldn't be filled in, not even by his children.

"It's all right," Riza said, not offended, as they reached the dining room in the clubhouse and sat down at one of the small white-cloth covered tables. "It's hard to live alone again. Maybe that's why at our age people get so nosy about other people's lives," she grinned.

"I thought that was every age." Breda looked at the lunch menu. "Though if that's an invitation to be nosy, how are things with Maes and Elena?"

"Very busy," Riza smiled. "Of course, with two teenagers and Rochelle turning thirteen in a couple of months, who wouldn't be? Actually, there's talk of sending Elena down to Bueáire for a couple of months this summer, and possibly longer or later again in the year for diplomatic work. Maes and the girls are definitely planning to go with her this summer, and they might do some time abroad later if it goes well. Roy is still debating if he wants to go this summer or spend it in Resembool training with Ed again."

"Ed, or Trisha?" Breda suggested with a sly grin. A summer in the country with his girlfriend learning alchemy sounded like the kind of summer a teenage alchemist would be all for.

"Oh he's not even hiding the fact that Trisha is one of the reasons he's having trouble deciding between Resembool and summer in Aerugo." Riza looked up as the waiter came over, and ordered a turkey sandwich and hot tea.

Breda ordered a roast beef sandwich and coffee. "Sounds like things are heating up over there," he commented. Of course, in the Mustang family, he supposed 'heat' was normal.

"Within reason," said Riza. "Roy's got more patience and forethought than most boys his age, and Trisha's a sensible, mature young woman."

"Then they've got more self-control than most," Breda shook his head. He knew twenty, thirty, even forty and fifty year olds who couldn't claim that much maturity or patience.

"Something going on I should know about?" Riza asked with a raised eyebrow.

Breda snickered. "Should? Not necessarily. I'm just wondering when Charisa will catch on that I already know she and Closson hooked up a couple of months back."

"You're sure."

"Oh, come on, Riza. I don't care how long ago it was we were that age, some things never change. I can tell just by looking at them. They may think they're being subtle, but the way he looks at her even when he's over would tell me that much. That and the fact that at least a couple of times a week Charisa tells me she has 'plans with friends' and then doesn't come home until morning."

"So this is enough evidence to put them in bed together." Riza didn't sound skeptical, just thoughtful, but she was clearly questioning his deductive reasoning.

"You watch them together for five minutes when they think no one's looking," Breda offered. "Closson's been in love with Charisa for years, and that hasn't changed. And as independent as my daughter is, she doesn't give up on feelings for anyone easily. The fact that they're friends again after so long proves that well enough. If I needed more evidence that they're an item I think Closson's regular visits and how much he's gone out of his way to help out around our place – and the fact Charisa wants him there – is more than ample evidence. He's certainly not hanging out because of 'me.'"

Riza nodded, convinced, though she smiled. "What? Maybe he thinks you're cute."

Breda snorted. "And maybe cats will fly."

"So if you know, why don't you just say something?" Riza asked as their drinks arrived.

"And ruin their fun?" Breda shook his head. "If they wanted me to know, they'd have said something. If they're still figuring out what this new relationship is, I don't want to butt in. All that matters to me now is Charisa's happier than she's been in months, and at least it's always clear where you stand with Closson. He'd rather die than hurt her."

"That may be the most sensible speech I've ever heard from a father about his daughter's love life," Riza admitted.

Breda picked up his coffee, and snickered. "So either I've admitted my daughter's an adult, or I'm finally going senile."

**December 7****th****, 1970**

Puffs of breath frothed white in the air and vanished in the growing darkness as Reichart walked across the sparkling white ground towards the top of the hill. Most of it, he knew, was the frost-covered grass, but there had been a light dusting of snow that morning that had left him fretting all day that the sky wouldn't clear for tonight's celestial double feature. It just happened, according to astronomers and those who studied the weather, than tonight they could expect to see two rare sights in the skies over Resembool; a meteor shower 'and' a rare sighting of the northern lights.

He knew that hilltops all over Resembool would be spotted with people tonight, there were even plans for a town viewing out along the lake shore, with plenty of hot drinks and food provided. Most of his family was planning to be there.

Which was entirely why Reichart had invited Deanna to watch it, privately, with him on a quiet little hill not far from her family's dairy barn.  
>Reichart had come prepared; with a blanket to sit on that would keep them warm, a thermos of hot chocolate, and fresh hot apple tarts from his mother's kitchen wrapped in napkins for nibbling.<p>

As he hoped, he arrived first on top of the hill, and he had time to pick just the right spot to spread out the blanket – on the lee side of the one rock outcropping at the top of the hill, which was perfect to break the wind so they'd be warmer, but it left the sky open to full view.

This was _much_ better than the crowd in town, Reichart thought as he looked around. He didn't want all of their classmates around tonight; though he was sure everyone in Resembool's senior class would be out tonight. If he was lucky, they wouldn't be missed. Though if they were well, it was a small town and everyone knew everyone's business before long anyway. His parents knew where he was tonight, and that was enough to curb the worst of any rumors.

Of course, he fully intended to start a few of his own; all true.

"Art!"

He turned and saw Deanna coming up the hill, waving one hand as she smiled out from under her soft, fuzzy white hat, the rest of her wrapped in the warmth of her lavender winter coat.

"You made it," he grinned hugging her warmly as she reached him.

"As if I'd be late for this," Deanna chuckled, kissing him softly. "It's going to be amazing. I'm just glad we finished milking in time."

"Silly cows, having to stay on schedule," Reichart grinned back. "Come on, I've got everything set up."

Deanna beamed as he held her hand as she sat gracefully down on the old quilt. "It's great," she replied, taking the hot chocolate he offered her and sipping it.

Reichart settled down beside her, glad the cold made snuggling another perfect evening pastime. "I brought these too." He unwrapped the tarts. "Since we're not taking part in the town feast."

"Mmm. Your mom's tarts are fantastic," Deanna agreed, taking one and not even blowing on it before taking a nibble of the flaky, buttered crust.

"Yours are just as good," Reichart argued loyally. They really were. Deanna always made them just how he liked them. Which was probably why it was a good thing she was often too busy at the dairy to cook them too often, because he really enjoyed eating them.

"But she does something different with the apple," Deanna replied, even as she smiled at his compliment. "I should definitely ask her about her recipe, if you think she'd share it."

Given it was that recipe that had won his mother several baking competitions at the last year's Harvest Festival, Reichart could see where some of the women in town might have been reluctant to share their secrets. "Oh I'm sure she won't mind."

"Really?" Deanna asked hopefully.

"Really." Of course she wouldn't mind. Deanna was already like family… and Reichart was about to get rid of the 'like.' He reached one hand back into his pocket, as if he was warming it. "Mom likes you. If you asked, I'm sure she'd be happy to share her recipe."

"That's nice of her," Deanna replied. "I'm glad. I really like your mom. I'm glad she likes me."

"It would be a bit awkward if she didn't," Reichart agreed, grinning. He brought his hand back out again as casually as possible. _The moment's near perfect. _"Though I can't imagine how anyone could meet you and not love you."

Deanna chuckled. "Oh I'm not sure she _loves_ me."

"Well, not the way I do," Reichart smiled, cupping her cheek in his free hand, keeping her smiling eyes on him. "And I do love you, Deanna." His voice softened.

"I know you do. I love you too," she replied.

"Enough to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Well of course," she replied. "I've told you so before." They had, in fact, discussed the future many times in the past couple of turns. They had dreams, plans… but always in the future and _someday_.

"Well I had to ask," Reichart smiled back as he brought up his hand and caught her gloved left hand in his right. "Because I'm asking you now, for real, Deanna… will you marry me?"

A moment's surprise in her blue eyes, then a smile, a laugh, and she looked down at his hand, which held hers, the ring caught between two of his fingers, sparkling up at her in the last rays of sunset. It wasn't fancy, a simple gold band, pierced with soft diamond cuts all the way around, the top denoted by a small diamond set in a ring of tiny sapphires, like a flower. "Oh, Art… it's…"

"Perfect, like you," Reichart suggested. It wasn't fancy, just beautiful, and that was Deanna too. Elegant, but not plain. Lovely, but not flamboyant.

Deanna looked back up at him and kissed him full on the mouth. "Yes," she finally murmured. "Yes, I'll marry you. I don't want to give up everything we've planned for so long," she added with a wink.

Reichart's cheeks pulled tight with a grin he couldn't have gotten rid of if he tried as he removed her glove, and slipped the ring on her finger. It was definitely going to be impossible to miss tomorrow, and that was fine with him. It was a visible reminder to all those other guys in school who didn't think they were really 'that' serious, that Deanna was his, and she was going to be his for the rest of their lives. "I'm glad. It's hard to live a dream planned for two without your other half."

Deanna snuggled into his shoulder as he put his arm around her, smiling alternately down at the ring, and back up at him. "So just how quickly did you want to start living that dream?" she asked playfully.

"We're graduating in a few months. We can get married this summer."

"So soon?" Deanna asked. "I don't mind, but is that really all right?"

Reichart smiled. How to explain he was the only member of his family who didn't seem to feel any need to run off and prove himself? "Why wait? There's nothing more I want than to spend the rest of my life right here in Resembool with you, Deanna. We can build our own house and raise a mess of kids, just like we've talked about. I mean sure, there's no reason we can't travel a little, together, but everything I really want is right here… in my arms."

"Who can disagree with logic like that?" Deanna teased as she kissed him again. As their lips parted, her eyes went wide. "Art, look!"

Reichart looked up, momentarily having forgotten the other reason for sitting on this hilltop. Full dark had set, and with it, the northern lights were visible. As he watched, the first streak of a meteor split the sky. Seconds later, another zipped in and out. "It's beautiful," he agreed, giving Deanna's shoulders a squeeze. He lay down, bringing her with him as they snuggled down on the blanket.

It was definitely the most comfortable way to watch the night sky with his fiancée.

**December 8****th****, 1970**

His brother was engaged? His _younger_ brother was _engaged_. Coran tried not to stare at the phone. It wouldn't do any good.

"Hey, you okay, Cor?" Reichart's voice came over the line.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Coran replied. "Just surprised. You move fast. Congratulations."

"We've been together for years," Reichart chuckled. "We've practically had our life planned for a year. I just didn't see any point in waiting."

It made sense, Coran admitted. Reichart and Deanna had done nothing but make eyes at each other and spend every spare moment together through most of high school. They both would find it easy to work in Resembool, they were a lot alike in what they wanted. He'd never thought it anything but a good match. He just hadn't expected Reichart to getting around to proposing to a girl before _he_ did! "You're right," Coran smiled. "So I guess I'll be coming home this summer."

"You'd better," Reichart laughed. "I can't imagine getting married without you here. You'll bring Gale, right? Deanna insisted I make sure you bring her too."

Coran hadn't realized Deanna and Gale got along quite that well. Not that he objected. Of course he wanted to bring his girlfriend. "I'll make sure to tell her," he promised. They would both have to get time off.

"Great. Well, I need to go. Talk to you soon."

"You too." Coran hung up and leaned against the wall of the hallway off which sat the bedrooms above Garfiel's shop. Good for Reichart. He was happy for his brother, but he still felt slightly uneasy and it took him a moment to really pinpoint why. "I wonder what Gale will think."

"About what?" Rake poked his head out of his room. "Your little brother popping the question to his girl?"

"About you listening in on phone conversations?" Coran retorted before relenting. "I guess I just wonder if she'll want to know why…"

"Aha," Rake snickered. "This isn't about your brother, it's about you. Though that's a really good question there. Why _haven't_ you proposed to Gale yet?"

"Why haven't you proposed to Patty?" Coran sniped in return.

Rake's grin slipped. "Oh come on, you know the answer to that."

Coran sighed. Patty's uncle and father were both overprotective. Neither of them knew that Patty and Rake had been sleeping together and were very fond of each other. Of course, this was the first time Rake had even admitted that he might consider it. "So you'd actually do it, if her family wasn't an obstacle?"

"Well I…." Rake's face flushed. "I've thought about it… in passing. We're both okay with how things are right now."

Coran shook his head. "You're hopeless."

"Coran, I'm here!" Gale's voice up the stairs interrupted the conversation.

Saved by the date. It was time for dinner. "Well, talk to you later," Coran grinned and vanished downstairs before Rake could say anything else about it. "Let's go," he said – perhaps a little too cheerfully – to Gale when he got downstairs.

"You okay?" Gale asked as she slipped his arm in his and followed him outside.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Coran assured her. "Great actually. I just got a call from Art. He and Deanna got engaged last night." Might as well just tell her.

"That's great," Gale smiled immediately. "When's the wedding?"

"Sometime this summer," Coran replied, trying not to look like he was watching her reaction. "You're invited too of course."

Gale's smile widened. "I wouldn't miss it. Was that what you and Rake were talking about? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Yeah," Coran confirmed. "I just got off the phone a couple of minutes ago."

"Well I'm happy for them," Gale continued with a nod as they turned the corner and headed towards their favorite restaurant. "They're a good couple."

"You're not… jealous or anything?" _Stupid. Why did I say that?_

Gale looked over at him. "Should I be?"

"Well no…I just wondered." Coran shrugged.

Too late. Gale smiled as if she might have figured out why he asked. "I think every couple moves at their own speed," she replied. "Not that it wouldn't be nice to be asked someday, and to actually get married. Just when the time is right."

_And not because I'm feeling insecure because my brother did it first._ "Sounds nice," Coran smiled back, relaxing. Okay, at least he wasn't suddenly expected to propose! Not that he didn't want to. He'd just have to decide the time very carefully now, so it didn't seem too soon in comparison. "I'm sure it'll be perfect."

"Well you have plenty of time to plan, so it better be."

"Yes dear."

Gale blushed first. "I like that."

Coran gave her arm a squeeze. "Me too."

**December 13****th****, 1970**

Tore set the mail down on the table when he heard the knock at the door. "Come on in, Charisa," he grinned as he turned to the door. He was looking forward to tonight. Dare was staying the night over at Cal and Alyse's, so they had the apartment to themselves, and Charisa wouldn't have to sleep on the couch, which was where she slept if she stayed over and Dare was home.

"You're in a good mood," Charisa smiled as she came inside, carrying dinner; takeout Xingese. "What have you been up to today?"

"Oh, not too much," Tore grinned as he caught her up for a quick kiss. Once again he felt a brief twinge of guilt that he was glad Dare wasn't home, but they always behaved themselves in front of Dare. He knew they were friends, he knew they were fond of each other, but there was a level of propriety to be maintained in the presence of his four year old son. "Dare and I cleaned up the apartment then we went to the park. I dropped him off at Cal's a couple of hours ago."

Charisa slipped out of his arms to set the food down on the table next to the mail. "Is that one of the invitations to Niam's wedding next month?" she asked.

Tore glanced at the open envelope. "It is," he replied. He'd been pleased to be invited. He liked Niam and Denise, but he hadn't assumed he'd make the list just because he was friends with Charisa. "I'm planning on going," he added.

"Well you should," Charisa agreed as she started pulling out the little boxes of Xingese food. The apartment filled with the scent of pork dumplings, rice, and beef and vegetables. "It's going to be beautiful."

"So Alyse tells me." Tore was beginning to think there wasn't a good wedding in town that Alyse wasn't the planner for anymore. She was certainly always busy. Cal griped about her bringing work home cutting into their 'personal' time on a regular basis.

"Well she'd know." Charisa finished and sat down as Tore sat down across from her.

Well, now seemed a good enough time to ask the question he had been wondering before she showed up. "Are we going together?" Tore had little doubt that the invitation was more than just a thank you for helping take care of Breda, and being Charisa's friend. Niam was certainly smart enough to figure out that they were more than just friends. What the question meant, really, was if they were they actually going as _a couple_.

Charisa's chopsticks paused over the dumplings for just a moment before she snatched one and put it on her plate. "Well, no one's going to think twice if we show up together right?"

"Well of course not," Tore replied, going for the beef first. "I guess, I was just wondering if this means it's all right if people know we're a couple now, openly, not just friends." He'd kept it quiet not only for decency's sake, but because Charisa hadn't wanted it out. It was soon after her divorce, it could cause stirrings and questionings at work that she couldn't afford. She was nervous too, he was sure, about how long it would last or if it would even work out at all.  
>Tore would have said she was overreacting a little, but after Raul he couldn't blame her for being cautious. He hadn't wanted Dare to get any ideas if it might mean hurting him later if Dare got it into his head that Charisa should be his mom, and then it didn't work out. Not that Tore had any intention of letting Charisa get away again if he could help it.<p>

Though at the moment, she was clearly nervous. It wasn't her expression, but the way she worked her chopsticks with a little too much focus. "I hadn't thought about it," she said after a moment.

_Or you didn't want to. _"You know I won't force the issue," Tore promised. "But I think a lot of people we know have figured it out even though we haven't said anything." Cal was one of them. He'd ribbed Tore about it enough; though never where anyone from work would hear them. "If they didn't approve, they'd say something."

Charisa nibbled on a dumpling, and Tore didn't say anything else for a few minutes. He'd give her time. That was always key with Charisa; she couldn't be forced into anything. If he was patient, she'd do things her way in her own time. After all, hadn't his patience and caring brought her back into his arms when Raul had turned out to be such an ass?

Tore was contemplating seconds before Charisa looked up at him with a nervous smile. "Sure," she said. "We can go together."


	2. Chapter 2

**December 17****th****, 1970**

Getting the family together for the holidays was a bit less chaotic, in some ways, when the Resembool contingent came up to Central instead of everyone in Central going down to the country, though it still involved a decent amount of house-shuffling to fit everyone in. Ed and Winry always got their room in the main house of course, but Aldon and Cassie's family was too big to cram all into one space easily. Fortunately, with Coran and Reichart both adults, they were quite happy to room elsewhere. So while Aldon, Cassie, and most of their family piled into Sara and Franz's spare bedrooms, Coran and Reichart got to share the spare bedroom in the main house. Coran's only regret was that Gale was staying at Uncle Al's house, since that gave her a bed instead of bunking in on the couch.

Coran would have liked having her on the couch, no matter what the family would say on the subject. At least she had agreed to come up again! Her mother had made plans over the holidays to go on a cruise with some friends in Creta – of all things – though Gale's father had written to say he would be through Central over the holidays so it was the perfect place to meet up.

Coran was a bit nervous about that, he had to admit, if only because up until now he had managed to miss meeting Gale's parents. But if he wanted to marry her…and he did, he was going to have to meet them.

That was worry for when it happened though. At the moment, he was just grateful to be off the road and have his stuff tossed in the room. The house smelled like cinnamon and coffee, and he could hear rattling downstairs and voices as his grandparents talked with Uncle Ethan and Aunt Lia, and the twins playing in their room just down the hall. One of the nice things about arriving the day after everyone else was the chaos was already to a minimum and the 'great reunion' evening was passed. Coran loved his family, but he liked them in smaller doses when he could get them.

"You going to hide up here all evening?" Reichart asked as he poked his head inside. "Dinner's almost ready."

"It was a long trip on the road," Coran pointed out. He and Gale had ridden up on his motorcycle, and he'd had to drop her at Al's first.

"Maybe you're just missing Gale already, even though she's only a few blocks away," Reichart grinned.

"You didn't bring Deanna," Coran pointed out.

"You ever try talking her family into letting a hand go during winter calving season?" Reichart sighed. "But next year, she's mine, and they're going to have to live with the fact we won't be there every holiday. You should hear her father, he's already griping about having to find another hand to help out when Deanna's not available."

Coran smirked. "Did you tell him you'd just breed him a few more?"

Reichart laughed. "That's just what Deanna told him. He wasn't sure how to respond, so he just shut up."

"Smart man."

"We actually get along," Reichart shrugged, leaning against the doorjamb. "I'm sure once Deanna's mom works on him for awhile about the idea of grandchildren, he'll get over how they happen."

"And you do know how that works right?"

"Oh shut up." Reichart grabbed at him, still chuckling as he tried to cuff Coran's head.

Coran dodged, feeling better. "You know Gale's really happy for you two. I got some pretty heavy hints she wouldn't be opposed to a similar situation."

"Well that's a good thing, right?" Reichart asked as he backed off.

"Well sure," Coran agreed. "Though I'd been thinking about it for a while, and now you've gone and shown me up by beating me to it."

"Sorry older brother," Reichart smiled. "But you know I just couldn't wait. But Deanna and I have known we wanted to do this for almost as long as you and Gale have known each other, and we've known each other a lot longer. I'm glad Gale's given you a positive sign on that. She's good for you, and the whole family likes her. Of course, Granny thinks she's a genius. If you're ready, just make a good time and do it."

"Make one?" Coran looked at his brother curiously.

"Take advantage of a good time, or if you can't find the perfect moment, make it," Reichart nodded. "Or you'll spend forever waiting for some illusive perfect moment."

"Oh I don't know," Coran chuckled. He'd heard the full story after all. "You had a really nice show the night you proposed didn't you?"  
>"But not while I was proposing," Reichart replied with a smug expression. "Just afterwards, to give us something to enjoy."<p>

Coran smiled back. "And that's all you enjoyed, right?"

Reichart was still Reichart. His younger brother's ears turned pink. "Some of us have patience."

Coran grinned and moved to go downstairs, though he stopped, laying one hand on Reichart's shoulder for a moment. "And some of us have learned it from our brothers."

**December 22****nd****, 1970**

Edward couldn't remember the last time the Central house had been _this_ crowded. Of course, he also couldn't recall just when they'd ever hosted a party this big. It had certainly been a while. Mostly because so many old friends had come into town who rarely visited anymore. He looked around at the house, crammed to the gills, with guests spilling out onto the deck and into the back yard. Thank goodness it had been a fairly mild December or they would never have all fit.

It was a rare day when Ed and Winry were in town at the same time as Feury and Marina, Falman and Sciezka, all the Mustangs, all the Bredas, and Alex Armstrong and his wife, Cynthia. They hadn't brought the full extended families, and that was good, much as Ed wouldn't have minded crowding them in too!

While his whole family consisted of most of the people in the building, their friends certainly made up a good bit of it. Ollie and Kit Larson and their brood of three were there, and Jean Stevens and his wife and their little boy. Then there were the usual State Alchemist crew who hadn't yet retired, like Kane, and his family.

It was hot, crowded, noisy…and Ed felt entirely at home. He knew everyone, and it was like having most of his life crammed into one space. _Kind of like living in my memory I guess._

* * *

><p>Tore couldn't help grinning as he filled his plate with appetizer sized foods from the lavish snacking table laid out in the Elrics' living room along the back windows. He could have kissed Winry for inviting the entire Breda family; Niam and Denise included, to the party. It meant he had an entire social event to enjoy with Charisa, in an environment where she ought to feel safe and comfortable… and everyone already knew they were friends.<p>

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked as he glanced over at Charisa, whose presence at the table had lured him over.

Charisa smiled back easily. "Who wouldn't be?" She picked up a chocolate covered raspberry. "It's been a long time since we've all been together like this, and I think Dad may actually be having fun."

Tore's glance followed Charisa. He could barely see the old general through the crowd, but he seemed to be chatting with a couple of the guys from HQ… of course. "That's good. I haven't seen him out much lately."

"He still doesn't get out much," Charisa admitted. "Except…"

"Except what?" Tore couldn't help asking curiously.

Charisa moved a bit closer, and her voice dropped. "He's been spending time with Riza Mustang recently. She called and invited him out earlier this month. They went to the range, not surprising."

"I knew about that," Tore pointed out. Not that he was needed over there much now that Breda was mobile again, but he was still there pretty regularly anyway.

"But, they've gotten together since then," Charisa added with a significant look. "More than once."

"Are you really suggesting…?" Tore looked askance at her.

"I'm not sure," Charisa admitted, shrugging. "It's just that that's the only reason I can think of that he's been in a better mood. Especially so close to the anniversary of Mom's death."  
>She had a good point. Tore remembered that had been only three days ago. "Well they've been friends for years," he pointed out. "And they're both widowed. Maybe it just helps to have someone around who understands."<p>

"That makes sense," Charisa agreed, though she looked slightly doubtful.

Tore nudged her arm with his elbow, and smiled. "Hey, cheer up. Whatever it is, it's good that he's not so depressed, right?" And if there was a harmless little love affair involved… what was the harm?  
>Charisa's smile relaxed again. "You're right. Thanks." The fingers of her free hand slipped into his, giving them a squeeze.<p>

Tore's own smile threatened to split his face. He tightened his grip just slightly, glad she felt comfortable enough to do it in the first place. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>"Two-hundred sens says they sneak out of here before seven," Maes grinned at Sara as he eyed his son, and her daughter, chatting amiably in the back yard.<p>

"I'm not taking that bet," Sara snorted, grinning back. "It's too little money on what's may well be a sure thing." Not that she'd blame the teenagers if they wanted to duck out and spend time alone. She had enjoyed it at that age, and so far Trisha had proved more reliable than even Sara had been. _She still tells me things when I ask._ She could only hope it would stay that way when Trisha graduated.

"Fine," Maes shrugged. "I could have used the money."

"That little?"

"I borrowed it off Roy last week."

"You're hopeless," Sara rolled her eyes, chuckling. "So, is it true that I hear you're going back to Aerugo this summer?" She hadn't visited since the war, and hadn't really ever felt a desire to return.

Maes nodded. "It's pretty well settled. We're going down this summer, and if it goes well, the stay may be extended through the fall. Elena's excited about the diplomatic assignment." There was definite pride in his voice as he spoke of his wife.

"She should be." Sara was sure Elena would do a fabulous job. The new government was one that appreciated her family, not the one who had slaughtered them. They looked favorably on the only remaining daughter of one of their best diplomats. "Are the kids excited?"

"The girls are ecstatic," Maes chuckled as he nibbled a cracker. "They've already started their big holiday plans. Finding out where they want to visit; museums, classic buildings, shopping…" He rolled his eyes at the last one.

"Beaches, clubs that don't require an ID?"

"Oh please, anything but that," Maes begged. "I'm having enough trouble keeping the boys around here from eyeing them, and they're both still under fifteen." Fortunately, there wasn't a club, even in Aerugo, that would let in kids that young.

"And you don't think some charming Aerugean boy is going to make a move on Théa?"

"Oh I'm sure at least one will." The way Maes closed his fist, Sara guessed it wouldn't end well if the boy put a finger or lip out of line.

"Is Roy going with you?"

"Not this summer," Maes shook his head, his irritation at imaginary boys diffused by the change of topic. "Unsurprisingly, he picked alchemy and Trisha over an exotic tropical vacation."

"Well my daughter _is_ pretty," Sara snickered. She knew it was more than that. Roy was as driven about alchemy as Maes had been at that age, a summer in Resembool training under Edward Elric _with_ his girlfriend. A smart boy would definitely find that hard to pass up.

"Because she takes after you," Franz grinned as he joined them.

"I'm sure Roy likes her for her mind," Sara added.

"So she takes after us both."

"Either way, I'm occasionally surprised he remembers to look at his alchemy," Maes chuckled.

"Oh he has to," Sara assured him. "If there's one thing you can be sure of, he refuses to do any worse than Trisha at anything. Fortunately it's a friendly rivalry."

Franz, looking over her shoulder, laughed outright. Sara turned, and saw that Roy and Trisha were now kissing. "It's friendly all right."

* * *

><p>Invitation or no, Breda hadn't had the heart to tell Charisa no when she'd been excited about the party that Ed and Winry and their family had arranged. December was a depressing month, and he would have rather been home, or at the pub, curled up around something hot, and hard; or at least dripping with grease.<p>

As it was, neither had happened, nor was it going to. His daughter was as stubbornly determined as ever to make sure he 'had a good time.' So he smiled, and humored her. He'd been all right until last week, really. So he had come, determined to try and enjoy the company of his friends.

Niam and Denise were outside, chatting with a host of folks their own age. Charisa seemed to be talking with Tore, and Jean and Noelle. She smiled easily, and Breda couldn't help smiling a little to see her happy and relaxed.

"Try one?"

Breda turned and found himself facing Ethan's lovely wife, Lia, who was smiling and holding up a tray of delicious looking hors d'oeuvres.

"It's okay," Lia grinned when he hesitated. "They're patient approved."

Breda saw her nod towards Ethan, and he chuckled. "Then I'll take two," he reached for a couple of different ones.

"Enjoy," she moved away through the crowd, offering snacks to a few other guests. Breda nibbled the bite sized snacks as he watched her go, and Ethan intercept, scolding her gently for 'working' the party even as he kissed her cheek and took the tray. There was gentle concern on his face as he spoke to his expectant wife.

Breda turned away. The room, he had noticed from the first, was full of couples. Mostly friends yes, but that too almost made it worse. _You'd love this, wouldn't you, Nan?_

"Breda! Get over here."

He looked up, startled, and saw Falman waving at him over the crowd. It was then that Breda realized that he, Feury, Armstrong, Ed, and Al were all standing together in a little cluster. The ladies were not in evidence, which probably meant they had their heads together somewhere else. Breda made his way through the crowd, ignoring the fact that most of them were younger than the group he was joining. "What's up?" he asked as he joined them.

"Oh we're just talking about how much better the old days were, and how we made history, you know, the usual things old vets do at parties," Feury grinned at him.

Breda couldn't help a small laugh. "And what makes you think I want to hang out with you old has-beens?"

"The fact you know half the good stories?" Falman suggested.

"You _were_ the one who planned Mustang's bachelor party," Feury added.

"Oh, _that_ kind of history," Breda smiled. "Yeah, that was a pretty momentous occasion wasn't it?"

"One that should definitely _not_ go down in the annals of history," Armstrong agreed with a deep chuckle.

"You think he ever told Riza about it?" Feury glanced around the room, likely looking for her.

"Not if he valued his life," Ed suggested with a chuckle.

"You weren't even there," Breda pointed out.

"No, but we heard the story," Al grinned. "Or at least, Mustang's version."

"The version around HQ was definitely cleaned up," Feury shook his head.

"And you never told us?" Ed looked mildly offended.

"Well," Breda cut in. "If you want to hear the _real_ story…"

* * *

><p>"I love what you've done with your hair Sciezka," Winry smiled over her cup of coffee as she leaned back against the kitchen counter.<p>

"Thanks, Winry," her long-time friend smiled. It really was a cute haircut, shorter, but more chic than anything Winry thought she'd ever seen her wear. "Chloe suggested it. She's got quite an eye."

"Indeed," Riza agreed.

"Your grand-daughter always has had good taste," Gracia smiled, sipping tea.

"That would explain why she went into fashion design," Elicia chuckled.

"I saw her line downtown," Alyse nodded. "Very classy. I've got a couple of her pieces in my closet actually," she admitted. "Will she do custom work? I know a few girls who'd probably love to have her design their wedding dresses."

"I'll have a word with her," Sciezka smiled. "I'm sure she'd love to extend her work into the wedding industry. It's taken a while to build the business."

"It always does," Alyse nodded knowingly. "Though Aunt Winry's the expert."

Winry smiled. "I didn't start Rockbell Auto-mail," she pointed out to her niece. "I'm the fourth generation of auto-mail engineers in our family."

"But you're the one who turned it into a lucrative international company, complete with exclusive government contract," Alyse grinned.

"Well, yes, there is that," Winry had to concede. "Though I don't think we'll be expanding much more. I'd had to sacrifice quality for too much work."

"Well you'll have more workers when Coran finishes his internship won't you?" Riza asked.

"Oh yes, I expect that will definitely make things easier. But it will take him time to learn the office side of the business. Though I'm sure he'll handle it commendably."

"I'm sure Gale will be able to keep him from messing things up," Alyse chuckled.

"That assumes she comes with him," Gracia pointed out reasonably. "Though that certainly looks likely."

"He's enjoying introducing her to everyone," Winry smiled. She'd seen Coran and Gale, joined at the hip for most of the vacation, mingling happily earlier.

"I'm surprised they aren't engaged yet," Sciezka commented. "After everything you've told me."

Winry shrugged. "Give them time. With their schedules, I think it's sensible that they've taken the time to get to know each other, and get their careers started first. Besides, we already have one wedding happening this summer."

"That's true," Elicia agreed. "With Reichart and Deanna getting married, it's not like we're lacking for joyous occasions, or parties to plan."

* * *

><p>"Man, that's not allowed," Ollie Larson laughed. "We can't be old enough for your boys to be getting hitched already, Don."<p>

Aldon shrugged, grinning broadly. "Tell that to Art. He's the one madly in love with a great girl."

"So he takes after you," Ollie snickered. "You'll be a grandpa inside a year, you know that."

"I think that's part of their plan," Aldon replied casually.

"Of course it is." Cassie smiled. "Settle down in our idyllic little country paradise and raise a family."

"Yeah well, Kit and I have been talking about that idyllic country paradise of yours," Ollie grinned, shifting his weight between his auto-mail foot and the other. "How'd you feel about some new neighbors?"

"Really?" Aldon looked at his oldest friend. They'd offered, after the war, but Ollie and Kit had needed time for Ollie's injuries to heal, for him to go through the necessary rehabilitation after auto-mail surgery. They'd moved back in next door with Ollie's folks, and hadn't yet moved out.

"Why not?" Kit smiled. "It's been two years since Ollie finished his rehabilitation, and I can't think of a place that doesn't need engineers and nurses."

"We could definitely use both," Aldon nodded.

"Our clinic's growing," Cassie looked as excited as he felt. "We could definitely use the help. Oh, that would be fabulous!"

"What do the kids think of the idea?" Aldon asked.

Ollie looked out the windows, where their three were caught up in the swarm of children that were – mostly – Elrics. "Oh I think they'll love it. They complain about not having room to run around, and while Teddy likes to play with Eamon and Lily, Sam and Millie would like more kids to play with their own age, and they had a blast the last time we visited."

"I remember." Cassie nodded her head. "Well there's plenty of room in Resembool, even as much as it's grown. We'd love to have you down where we can see you all the time."

"Nice to know we're still wanted," Ollie chuckled.

"Oh you want to go as bad as the kids do," Kit kidded him. "It'll be nice to live where there are mountains again, but without the frigid winters," she added, chuckling softly. "We're ready for a change, and now's a good time. Though you'll have to help us find the right house."

Cassie's smile widened. "So when you come down for Art's wedding, we'll take you house hunting."

**December 23****rd****, 1970**

"See, I told you my Dad would like you," Gale grinned, holding Coran's arm as they walked out of the café where they had met her father for lunch.

"You were right," Coran smiled, feeling far more relieved and happy than he had entering the place three hours earlier. But Gale's wandering artistic father had been heartily approving of their relationship. "I'm just used to all those stories of over-protective fathers. There's quite a few of them in our family."

"Stories or overprotective fathers?"

Coran blinked at her for a moment, then laughed when he realized she was teasing. "Both."

"That's not a bad thing," Gale smiled, clearly relaxed. "Dad's never been like that. He cares, but he's always let me live my life the way I want to."

"Probably because he knows you're too sensible to do anything stupid."

"Like fall in love?"

Coran squeezed the hand that rested in his. "I, for one, think that's the smartest thing you've ever done."

"Only because it's you."

"Exactly."

They walked like that, arm in arm, all the way back to Great-Uncle Al's house. Next time, Coran thought, he was going to insist he and Gale sleep in the same house. Maybe, if he was lucky, they'd be sharing a room.

The house was surprisingly crowded, even more so than Coran had expected with relatives in town, since they usually gathered at Grandpa Ed's, which was the larger of the two houses.

"What's going on?" Coran asked curiously when he saw Al, Elicia, Gracia, but also Will, Ren, their three, and Cal and Alyse and their two.

"That's what we're about to find out," Elicia chuckled. "Will insisted we call this little family meeting." She looked up at her son. "So are you going to tell us what's going on, William?"

Coran stepped to the side with Gale, and looked curiously at his cousin.

Will's grin stretched practically past his ears. "Well I got a letter today from Central University."

"Oh enough with the suspense, Will," Ren shook her head, smiling not quite as big as her husband, though her eyes twinkled merrily.

"What did they say?" Al asked.

"They're publishing my research, _and—_"

"There's an and?" Cal snickered.

"Not if you keep interrupting," Will rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the "and," they've offered me a position at the university as an assistant professor!"

"That's fantastic!" Elicia beamed.

"Well done," added Gracia.

"What subject?" asked Alyse.

"History, though I'll be teaching both history and philosophy," Will replied.

"That's awesome," Coran couldn't help grinning too. "When do you start?"

"January."

"That doesn't give you much time to prepare," Alyse pointed out.

"I don't think he'll have trouble coming up with lectures," Ren replied. That seemed highly likely, given how much Will could go on about his subjects of interest for hours on end and never run out of material.

"Well this is definitely something worth celebrating. My son the author and college professor! I'm so proud of you." Elicia stood and hugged Will before heading for the kitchen. "Who's up for fudge cake?"


	3. Chapter 3

**January 21****st****, 1971**

Niam and Denise's wedding was like all of the weddings Alyse planned, exceptionally beautiful in its own way. Tore found himself enjoying everything about it; atmosphere, food, and even the ceremony, where Charisa's brother and his beloved –beaming at each other– pledged their undying love, devotion, and patience with each other's difficult schedules. A professional athlete and a concert musician, quite the pair, but they had made it work for several years already; Tore didn't doubt they could make it work now.

More than anything or any_one_ else though, Tore found himself watching Charisa. It was interesting that she wasn't in the wedding party except as Niam's sister, except that he'd found out that it was that way out of her own preference. He couldn't blame her, given how the last wedding she had been a part of turned out in the long run. Besides, Denise had several female cousins and a sister and college friends to fill things out.

Charisa looked lovely, in a pale blue dress, her deep red hair pulled back simply. Tore felt fortunate to be there; with the woman he loved, doing his best to keep her smiling even in the moments when her brother's happiness was not quite enough. He didn't want Charisa thinking about Raul today, not if he could help it.

So he did his best to keep her distracted, talking about other things, joking. He was attentive, but tried not to make her feel awkward. Fortunately, no one in either family had asked Charisa about her previous marriage, or her relationship with him. Tore would have liked to have been able to say "yes, Charisa and I are a couple. We're madly in love and I'm the luckiest man alive"… but he couldn't do that quite yet. Though this was definitely a step in the right direction.

Afterwards, he took Charisa back to his place. Dare was staying the night at Ethan and Lia's since that had been a much better idea than taking a rambunctious little boy – however well behaved – to the wedding. Though maybe next time they were invited to something like this, they could go all three, as a family. Better, it would be their own.

It was an appealing thought, and one that stuck with him through undressing, and lovemaking, and afterwards, as they lay in his bed, his arm under her shoulders, hand hooked lightly around Charisa, holding her body close; her hair tickling his nose. "So, what kind of wedding would you want?" he asked, relaxed and drowsy, into her hair.

The way she stiffened in his arms was his only warning that he had mis-stepped. "What?" the word came out soft, almost half strangled.

Tore moved enough to look into her eyes. "What's wrong with thinking about it? We've been together for eight months now." He didn't add aloud how long they had known each other. There was very little at this point he didn't know about her, or she him. "It's natural to think about it, right?"

Charisa no longer looked content. She was upset, and tense. "I don't know…"

"I love you," Tore reminded her gently. He'd said it enough times now. "You said you love me. So why not?"

Charisa sat up. Tore didn't try to stop her, though he felt his heart sinking. This was not a good response.

Hugging her knees, Charisa stared at the wall opposite the bed, not looking at him. "Why are you really with me?" she asked suddenly. "Is it because I'm finally sleeping with you?"

That…hurt. Tore had to squash his temper flat to keep from growling in response. "You think this is about the sex? Vome on, Charisa. I'm asking if you want to get _married_. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you asked, I'd go right now, hijack a priest or a judge, drag him back here and marry you… naked and on my head if you asked."

"Be serious."

"I am." He sat up, leaning forward to rest one hand on her soft shoulder. "I'll do whatever you want, Charisa. What we have is great, but Dare's figuring things out, and he's awfully attached to you. I don't want to confuse him, or hurt him. I'm sorry, but if this is going to be permanent, I don't see why we can't go ahead and make it that way. If it's only going to be friendship than we need to figure that out. You know how I feel, and I know why you're scared, but this isn't something we can just put off deciding indefinitely."

"We've been together for_ barely_ eight months," Charisa put his point back at him.

"We've known each other for almost_ fifteen_ years," Tore went ahead and said it. "We've been through a lot, you and I. I know you Charisa. I know you prefer your coffee half-cream with two and a half spoonfuls of sugar. I know you hate raisins cooked into food, and you'll never cut your hair short because of that time in seventh grade when Rich Kellerman tried to cut it off on a dare and almost succeeded. I know you prefer scented fabric softeners, showers so hot they almost burn, will defend your position to the bitter end if you think you're right…and… and that you fit perfectly, right here," he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze with his hand. "With me… with Dare. We already feel like a family…" He swallowed, and wondered if he'd said too much.

From his new vantage point, he could partially see her face. Charisa looked stunned.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now," he went on more gently. "But I'm ready, whenever you feel you are. I'll wait, but it would be unfair not to tell you that I'm getting a little tired of waiting. I don't see why we can't; given the only thing missing now is making it official and open."

Charisa finally looked at him. "I know, Tore. You've been very patient, and I do appreciate it. It's not fair to Dare, or you, or me to keep this up without an answer. I just, I need to think about it."

"Please, that's all I'm asking right now." Tore kissed her cheek. He could wish it had been a real proposal, but push too hard and he'd lose her, he knew that. "Just to make what we have now, this wonderful, comfortable way things are, something we can hold on to forever, as a family."

Charisa did not give him a verbal answer, nor did her eyes give away anything to him but the need for him, so Tore pulled her close again, and vowed not to bring it up again until she did.

**January 24****th****, 1971  
><strong>

Charisa couldn't ask her father, and she didn't want to ask her brother. No, better if it wasn't family at all, but she wanted advice, and that led her to the one person she could think of who might have the best position to look at the situation both objectively and knowing both her and Tore.

So on lunch break, she slipped over across the grounds of Central HQ and knocked on Sara's door. She'd made sure to make it today, because she knew Tore had an assignment that had him a couple of hours outside the city and wouldn't be back until relatively late.

Sara looked up from her desk and smiled. "Well here's a pleasant surprise."

"I thought you might like to do lunch," Charisa replied.

"Sure. Let's get out of here before my desk breeds new papers." Sara grinned, grabbed her jacket, and followed Charisa.

They decided to eat somewhere other than the mess, at the nearest café that accommodated schedules and privacy. It was after they sat down, ordered that day's soup and sandwich special deal, and were sipping hot tea that Charisa finally got up the nerve to admit why she wanted to do lunch with Sara. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"It's about Tore, right?"

Charisa blinked, trying not to stare. "How did you know?"

Sara smiled sympathetically. "Because _he's_ been walking around preoccupied since the beginning of the week. I'm guessing you two had a fight or something?"

"No, not that," Charisa shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to say what had really happened, not yet. Tore wanted to marry her, and she did love him, but fear and doubt made things complicated. "Sara, what made you decide to get married?" she asked finally. "I know you and Franz were involved for years, but I remember it being a really long engagement and I never knew why." She had been too young to feel comfortable asking, and it hadn't come up in her thoughts much since. "That is, if you don't mind talking about it."

Sara nodded. "I don't mind. I hesitated, because after the war in Aerugo my folks almost split up. It was really rough watching them both suffer, and it hurt. It scared me, and I wasn't sure if we got married, if the same thing wouldn't happen someday. After all, my folks had been married for years. But, in the end, I realized that all I was doing by putting it off was hurting our relationship by wasting time. I knew Franz loved me and I wanted to be with him." She paused to sip her tea. "And I realized that I couldn't be completely certain, because we would both become different people, and it wasn't going to be perfect all the time, but that it was worth it, because I didn't want to miss out on what we could have."

Charisa listened quietly, taking it all in. It was surprising just how much of that she herself felt, because of how badly her marriage with Raul had gone, and how long it had taken her to realize it. "And what brought about this realization?" she asked.

Sara snickered. "Oh, I had it about the same time I found out I was pregnant with Trisha."

Charisa almost choked mid-sip. "Oh." She could see where that would probably have helped make up Sara's mind, though she was grateful not to be in the same position.  
>She was saved from having to say anything else immediately as the food arrived and the waiter refilled their cups.<p>

"Tore wants to get married, right?"

Charisa supposed she shouldn't be surprised that Sara had figured it out. "The subject came up," she nodded. "And he's right; we do have to make a decision. If nothing else, Dare's going to figure out something's going on eventually."

"If he hasn't already," said Sara. "He's pretty perceptive. Well, I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you that you shouldn't let what happened with Raul be a large part in this decision. You're dealing with two completely different men and situations, and you're not the same as you were then either. If you're both willing to put the effort into making the relationship work, than I'd say you have a really good shot, at least from what I can see."

Charisa had no doubt that Tore meant what he said, and that he would give her everything he had. It was just… so hard. "Thanks," she said after a moment's thought. "I needed to hear that. It gives me a lot to think about."

"You're welcome. We always have a lot to think about," Sara replied. "Just don't take so long deciding what to do that you miss out on doing it."

* * *

><p><em>Of all the luck,<em> Tore grumbled as he sat at the bar in the inn he and Jean Stevens were staying over in for the night. The mission had run far later than expected, and HQ had told them to stay the night, finish up in the morning, and then take the train back to Central.

It was a good thing Dare had already been scheduled to stay at Cal and Alyse's since Tore had planned to be home late in the first place. He had considered seeing if Charisa wanted to watch him after work, but that seemed pressing, and unnecessarily complicated despite how much Dare obviously did like his "Auntie 'Risa."

Sunday night had been on his mind ever since it happened. Charisa needed time to think, and that meant two nights he hadn't seen her. He'd hoped to talk to her tonight, but now he wouldn't be there.

And, to make it all even better, it was pouring rain outside; a cold, winter drizzle that refused to stop and felt far too much like Buzcoul.

Perhaps that was why it felt ironic to be sitting with Jean, Noelle's husband, at the bar.

"Are you planning to drink that or admire it all night?"

Tore looked up at Jean's grinning face, then shrugged, picked up his glass, and drank. Tonight was a good night for good whisky. "That better?"

Jean shrugged, though his expression was guarded. "If you say so. What's bothering you, anyway? You've been… somber, this entire trip, and that's just not you."

Nice way of putting it. Tore took another sip. "And here I thought they'd renamed me the Melancholy Alchemist."

"Not yet," Jean chuckled. "Besides, that applies to too many of you. I wouldn't call you mopey-"

"Then don't," Tore replied, a bit more sharply than he'd meant to.

"Easy there." Jean sipped his own drink. "This is the kind of night a man should enjoy himself, miss his girl a little, but not miss the dirty look he'll get if he wakes up with a head the next morning." He eyed Tore sideways. "Unless the girl's the problem. Something wrong between you and Charisa?"

Tore finished the whisky. "I think I might have scared her off," he admitted to his friend.

"What did you do?"

"I told her I wanted to get married."

Jean sipped his drink. "You know, normally that makes women happy."

Tore put his glass out for a refill. "Yeah, well, it seems I'm still competing with what that gutless bastard did to her. She said she needed to think about it. Now I almost wish I hadn't said anything."

"How long has it been since you brought it up?"

"Three days." Tore nodded to the barkeep and sipped. "I was hoping to talk to her tonight."

Jean winced sympathetically. "Well, there's not much use worrying about it tonight. When we get home tomorrow, hunt her down and find out where things stand."

"I'm not sure I want to know, if it means giving up what we've got."

Jean snorted. "You're so negative, man. I'm pretty sure she adores you. She wouldn't be with you if she didn't after all that. Have a little faith."

Tore eyed Jean. "I'm supposed to listen to relationship advice from a guy who had smooth sailing from first date to first kid?"

Jean shrugged. "Doesn't make my outside perspective any less reasonable does it?"

"I guess not," Tore agreed with a shrug. "I just don't like the uncertainty. I'm ready, and I know who I want. It's not like she's the only one whose relationships haven't worked out in the past." Now, he had a subtle idea of how Cecilia might have felt. Or at least, he knew how he'd feel if Charisa told him "no" at this point.

"So be understanding, and try and think positive, or you're going to make us both miserable."

"Heh." Tore looked at his whisky. "How about I just pay to get us both drunk?"

Jean grinned. "Or you could do that too."

* * *

><p>"Are they asleep yet?" Ethan asked Lia as she came into the living room from putting Eamon, Lily, and Dare to bed.<p>

"Almost," Lia smiled tiredly as she lowered herself down onto the couch beside him. "I heard whispers, but they got really quiet when I got near the door. Apparently they can hear me moving around."

Ethan smiled and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Those have always been creaky floors."

"You're too kind." Lia rested her head on his shoulder. "At least they're quiet. Now if this one will just settle down." She rested one hand on her stomach.

Ethan put down his book, and set his free hand next to hers, and was rewarded with a couple of solid thumps. "This one sure moves around a lot."

"More room," Lia pointed out. "Though that seems to be taken advantage of far too often. This one likes to stretch out."

"Can you blame him?" Ethan asked, not fool enough to comment on how much stretching the little one did to his wife's silhouette. "He's like a cat, taking up as much room as possible just because he can."

"Or she," Lia pointed out. "Well, whichever, I think we're having a gymnast."

"And does our gymnast need a snack?" Ethan suggested. It had been a couple of hours since dinner.

"What did you have in mind?" Lia asked. "And will it actually fill me up?"

"We can try," Ethan replied, giving her belly a pat. "May not fill him up though. There's cheesecake in the refrigerator. I picked it up from the bakery near the clinic on the way home."

Lia's eyes lit up. "And you didn't tell the kids?"

"And have to share?" Ethan grinned. "I thought we should enjoy it first. They can have what's left tomorrow, if there is anything."

Lia's brows creased in a little frown. "I'm not going to eat an entire cheesecake!"

Ethan kissed her forehead as he stood. "No, but between us we might."

**January 25****th****, 1971**

Tore finished reporting back to Central before the end of the day. "I hope that's satisfactory," he said to Sara as he stood, waiting for her to finish reading his report.

"It'll do," she replied, setting it down on top of one of the paper piles on her desk. "You look tired, Closson. I thought this mission was routine?" The look in her eyes suggested she had other suspicions.

Tore was grateful he hadn't had much of a head this morning. "Just a late night and a boring train ride," he assured her. "Anything else you need from me, ma'am?"

"Just take this," Sara handed him a small envelope. "That's all."

Tore accepted the dismissal even as he wondered what could be in the envelope. It wasn't orders. He stepped outside, and something made him look around before he pulled out the message and read it.

_Meet me at your place tonight. Don't worry about dinner. I've got it covered._

_ Charisa _

Well, now that was interesting and, Tore hoped, it boded well. Unless she was just going to break it off. The note hadn't said anything about whether or not he should pick up Dare. To be on the safe side, maybe he should let Dare stay another night if Ethan and Lia were all right with it. It wasn't like Dare wasn't at Gracia's while Ethan and Lily were at pre-school anyway.

A quick phone call to their house consisted of Lia reassuring him that it was fine if he couldn't pick up Dare tonight, or he could pick him up after dinner if he preferred. She didn't sound like she knew anything about dinner, so Tore didn't ask.

He also didn't go straight home. He was worried, and he was a little early to meet her. So he made himself take his time, did a little shopping for the house, then got back.

Tore still beat Charisa. He put his groceries away, took a long shower to get the trip grime off, and dressed casually. It was hard not to dress up, just as it had been difficult not to put out flowers on the table. He didn't want to seem like he was trying to convince her too hard, pushing things.

Though he had such a knot in his gut that by the time he heard her coming up the stairs he wasn't sure he'd be able to eat dinner at all.

Charisa smiled at him as she closed the door with one hip and held up the bag in her hand. "How's Aerugean sound?"

"Great," Tore replied, willing himself to relax. Charisa had obviously come from the office, though since she'd taken to keeping a couple of changes in his closet, that wasn't a concern. "I'll get plates."

"How was your trip?" Charisa asked as she started pulling out carry-out containers.

"Boring," Tore replied honestly. "The only reason they needed an alchemist was prestige I think. How was work?" He pulled out two plates and silverware.

"Reasonably interesting," Charisa replied. "Assembleyman Tanners is proposing a couple of new laws to regulate city traffic and make it safer and less crowded."

"Now there's an idea." Tore set the table, and the smells and Charisa's apparent lack of tension helped him relax. Either she wasn't planning to bring it up, or she'd come to a favorable decision, cause she wasn't the type to set someone up for disappointment. He went back for water glasses, then returned. "So what are you doing for the project?"

"Mostly collecting the existing statistical data on traffic and accidents," Charisa said, sitting down across from him. "Evidence for making the case for the changes."

"Sounds like you've been busy." Tore spooned some rice, beans, and wrapped meat onto his plate.

"I've been thinking a lot too."

Tore looked up at her face, not daring to hope, but trying not to be sure of impending doom.

Charisa smiled softly, then looked back down as she cut her food.

"Well?"

She must be trying to make him squirm now. That was a good sign, right, that she was being playful?

"I was thinking how, if the right guy proposed, I think I'd probably say yes."

Tore managed not to choke on the bite in his mouth. He swallowed. "Excuse me a minute," he blurted as he stood up and darted for the bedroom. He didn't dare miss this opening. He yanked open the top drawer of the chest, where he kept his socks, underwear, and a box of valuables. Yanking out another small older box, he clutched it tightly, and returned to the living room.

Charisa was staring at him. "Tore what—"

"Wait, please," Tore panted, dropping onto both knees, for lack of a better seat with her sitting as she was. He took her hands in his open one. "Charisa, you know how I feel about you, how I've always felt. I've told you before, and these last few months have been the happiest of my life, having you here with me, with Dare, we make a wonderful, very natural family. I want us to keep what we have, and let it grow, because it works… we work, and I can't imagine anything better. Please," he held up the little box and opened it. "_Please,_ will you marry me?"

The ring inside was not quite as old as Tore, but he had to admit his father had possessed good taste. It was a relatively simple gold band, in a two-toned swirl of yellow and red gold, with a single quarter karat diamond set in the band, between two red garnet chips.

There was a look of startled recognition in Charisa's eyes. Tore had shown her the ring once, when they were kids, when he'd told her what it had been for, a symbol of love that had never reached his mother's hand. It was one of the most precious things he owned, and if it belonged anywhere, he was sure it was on the hand of the woman he loved.

She had said it was okay… right? Charisa stared so long, Tore began to panic. He'd overreacted, moved too soon he…

"Yes," Charisa replied in a near-whisper, as she squeezed his hand, the one on hers, intertwining her fingers in his. "I will. Oh, Tore… you really want me to have your mother's ring?"

"There's no one else who should ever wear it," Tore replied, taking the opportunity to take his hand back and pull the ring out of the box. Slowly, he slipped it onto her finger. "And I'm sure my parents would have approved."

Charisa blinked, and Tore caught the glint of tears; of joy apparently, because she leaned in a moment later and kissed him soundly, her arms wrapping around his neck so firmly she almost pulled him over, even on his knees.

Tore returned the kiss with everything he had, losing himself in the relief and joy that Charisa had finally agreed to be _his._


	4. Chapter 4

**February 20****th****, 1971**

Laughter echoed out into the street as Coran and Gale hurried out the door laughing, just ahead of Rake, who was shouting at Coran.

"You didn't have to set him off like that," Gale chuckled, pulling Coran to a walk by grabbing hold of his hand.

"What? It's his fault he leaves his room door open."

"You didn't have to say that about his boxers in public."

"Why…. Patty likes them."

"Coran Elric, I think you've had too much to drink," Gale sniffed, though she was still smiling as she shoved him in the arm.

"Not at all," he disagreed, enjoying the feel of her warm hand against the chill of desert winter night. "Unless you mean I'm intoxicated by your beauty?"

She shook her head, then leaned in and kissed his cheek. "If not, you're in a very odd mood."

"I'm not allowed to be playful?" Coran pouted, pulling her closer against him. Drunk, no. A little tipsy… probably. But it was what was on his mind tonight that made him giddy with nervous excitement.

"Depends on what you intend to play with," Gale reminded him. "Or who."

"Just word play, promise," Coran kissed her cheek as they walked slowly back towards her place. "Or maybe not play at all," he said, stopping and stepping around in front of her as they came under a street lamp.

Now Gale was giving him a perplexed look. "Coran, what are you—"

Coran shushed her with a finger to her lips. His heart was pounding. "Let me speak," he replied softly, "before I lose my nerve. Gale I… I love you, everything about you; your mind, your sense of humor, and your good looks don't hurt."

Gale chuckled, but she had gone still.

So, she'd figured it out. That was fine. She hadn't stopped him yet. Coran felt in his back pocket, for the ring he'd kept back there all evening, hoping for the right moment. "You're more than any woman I could have ever dreamed up. You're better. You're real, and I want you to be my wife."

In the light, the ring glistened, a tiny, brilliant star: four small diamonds set flush in metal that looked silver, but was much, much harder. A ring he'd had especially made to be strong enough not to get destroyed in an auto-mail shop.

Gale's kiss caught him off guard, as she pulled him close. Coran went with it, enjoying the heat inside and out. It was quite some time before they parted. "So, is that a yes?" he gasped, grinning.

"That, or the most amazing no you'll ever get. Of course it's a yes," Gale laughed, cuffing him playfully on the ear. She stepped back then, and put the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful and practical. I love it, and I love you."

Coran hugged her tightly, wishing he didn't have to take her home… not tonight. But he'd waited this long, he could wait a little longer. Beautiful and practical, that was Gale. "Let's not end this evening yet," he whispered in her ear. "I know it's a bit chilly, but how about a walk in the park?"

Gale leaned back and smiled up at him. "With you, I'm never cold."

**April 1****st****, 1971 **

The sudden roll of thunder shook the house, and Ethan woke. Blinking, he looked down the edge of the bed towards the window, where lightning flicked and flashed, highlight the trees outside almost as bright as day. A moment later, the deluge began, rain falling in thick, silver sheets.

Ethan didn't have to count between the strikes to know the storm was thundering right over their house. He waited, listening for the sounds of small footsteps in the hallway. He couldn't imagine that the sound hadn't woken up the twins. Though sometimes they surprised him. After a minute, he decided that either they had slept through it, or they weren't scared.

Another peal of thunder crashed, this one shaking the house. Beside him, Lia jumped.

Ethan rolled over, and smiled into the darkness. "Surprised?" he asked. For a moment he got no immediate response other than listening to her breathe. "Lia?"

The next flash of lightning lit up her face, wide-eyed. She glanced over at him as the light faded away again. "My water broke."

"What?" Ethan sat bolt upright. "When? Now?"

The lamp on Lia's side of the bed came on, and he could see her in the warm glow. "Just now, I think. My contractions are much more regular than they were at bedtime."

"What time is it?" Ethan turned around and blinked at the clock, which showed it was about two in the morning. Turning back to his wife, he reached out and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "You all right?" His heart was pounding now, and it had nothing to do with the storm. His parents were asleep downstairs. They'd come up to be there for the delivery, but it seemed too early to wake everyone if things were going well.

"I think so," she replied, offering him a small smile. "They're intense but… not too bad. Oh my…." She grimaced and her hand tightened on the covers.

"How far apart is that?" Ethan blurted out. It couldn't have been long at all.

Lia motioned for him to be quiet, and they waited, while the thunder grumbled outside and the house creaked in the wind and rain. Less than three minutes later, she let out a startled little gasp of air.

"Let me have a look," Ethan sighed, taking a few deep breaths to settle himself. He'd delivered plenty of babies, and yes this was Lia… but she was healthy and fine and it was another delivery. He certainly wasn't taking her out in the pouring rain, not if she was progressing quickly.

And…indeed, it seemed to be quickly, though the baby was in the right position and everything was going smoothly. "Wow… this one's in a hurry," Ethan gasped in quiet awe. "Do you want to try to get to the hospital or stay here?"

"Here, please," Lia replied. "It looks miserable outside, and if you say I'm fine, I'd rather do it here, at home this time."

"Of course, my love," Ethan kissed her forehead. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'd like to lean back, but I don't want to lay flat."

"Easily solved." Ethan gave up his pillows to make her comfortable. "There we go."

Another contraction later, she asked for ice water.

"I'll be back soon," Ethan promised. He stood and slipped out into the hallway. Other than the bit of nightlight coming out from under the twins' door it was empty and quiet. Ethan slipped quietly downstairs. The living room lit up as brightly from the flashes outside, and Brigitte's little eyes glowed as she raised her head from the couch and gave a little yip.

"Just me, girl," Ethan assured her quietly. He went into the kitchen, filled a glass with ice water, and then thought to fill a pitcher, to save running back and forth. He was on his way back to the stairs when he heard a creak and his father's silhouette appeared in the downstairs hall from their bedroom.

Ed's eyes fell on the pitcher. "Lia?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah. Things are moving pretty quickly, considering."

"You want your mom?"

Ethan smiled at the question. "If she's awake, she's welcome, but I think we're all right for now. If that changes, you'll hear it."

"I'm sure I will," Ed smiled. "All right. We're here when you need us."

Ethan went back upstairs, grateful the kids hadn't budged. The storm outside was raging enough to wake a deaf man.

Lia didn't seem to have moved. She lay there, already sweating, one hand resting lightly on her belly. She managed another smile for him. "This is going a lot faster than last time."

"There were two of them last time," Ethan reminded her as he came around and gave her the glass.

She took it with her other hand and sipped. "That's much better," she said after she had drained half the glass.

Ethan took it back and set it down, keeping a hold of her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Good. Now we just wait a bit, and the little guy will be here."

"You make it sound so easy," Lia gave him a dirty look.

Ethan kissed her cheek. "Only because you do it so well."

* * *

><p>Despite the reassurance, Ed did not fall asleep again after his brief conversation with Ethan. Winry was still asleep, so he let her be, dozing fitfully through the storm. He didn't bother to tell Ethan the reason he'd been up was the rain had awakened the usual old aches in his stumps – and now his other joints as well. At least it was even, and not the nauseating pain it used to be.<p>

Around dawn the rain slacked off, and Ed got up again and put on the tea and coffee pots, not sure who would prefer what, but suspected Ethan would need the latter. Then he started breakfast. Nothing complicated; just toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon.

"Well, aren't you helpful this morning?" Winry replied, stifling a yawn as she appeared in the kitchen doorway in her house-robe.

"Lia's in labor," Ed told her. "I figured no one would get to eat if I didn't cook."  
>"What! And you didn't wake me?"<p>

Ed almost laughed at her irritated expression. "Ethan said you can go up when you're awake. You're awake. So go."

Winry shook her head and vanished again. "Fine, when they get up, you can wrangle the twins too."

Ed poked at the bacon with a spatula. "It'll be my pleasure."

* * *

><p>"You have great timing, Mom," Ethan smiled as his mother knocked and peeked her head in. "Want to help deliver another grandchild?"<p>

"Of course I do," Winry smiled, coming in dressed for the day. "How're you feeling?" she asked Lia as she closed the door behind her.

"I've been more comfortable," Lia replied. "We're… close."

"We're about ready to start pushing," Ethan clarified.

"Already?" His mother looked surprised.

"I know," Lia nodded. "Moving fast, this one."

"Everything looks great, honey," Ethan replied as he finished his examination. "You can push whenever you feel the urge."  
>"That's so very reassuring," Lia quipped.<p>

Ethan ignored the irritation in her tone. It was understandable given the pain. He returned to the spot by her head, and laid a hand on her belly. "I know it hurts more than last time, Lia. We'll get through it." The alchemical pain technique they had used last time helped, though the contractions this time were more intense, and with her choice to not have another doctor, he couldn't do it constantly. "All right, relax now. We're almost done. Mom?"

"I've got this end," his mother smiled, as if she did this every day.

* * *

><p>Ed had breakfast on the table when Eamon and Lily came bouncing down the stairs in their pajamas.<p>

"Where's Mom?" Eamon looked surprised to see his grandfather standing in the kitchen with breakfast.

Ed smiled. "Your parents are upstairs. Your little brother or sister is coming."

"Really?" Lily squealed, grinning. "Soon?"

"Right now," Ed chuckled. "So you can be a big help by sitting down and eating your breakfast, and then you can feed Brigitte and play with her in the yard a bit before you get ready for school, okay?"

"That'll help?" Eamon looked doubtful, though they both took seats at the table.

"A lot," Ed nodded.

"Will the baby come before the school bus?" Lily looked hopeful.

"Maybe." Ed didn't want to lie as he served up breakfast on the plates. "But I can't promise. They come when they want to."

Lily nodded. "That's what Daddy said."

Ed served himself, but saved plenty for the rest of the family. He had no doubt that once it was all done, everyone would be hungry.

* * *

><p>"It's a… boy," Winry said from the foot of the bed as soft whimpering that turned quickly to a healthy cry filled the air.<p>

Ethan felt his heart well with pride and joy as he got his first glimpse of his newest son. Then he turned back to Lia. "Great work, honey. Almost done now. You want more ice?"

Lia shook her head, panting heavily. "No. I'm okay for the moment. Can I hold him?"

"Of course. Just a minute."

Ethan was grateful that his mother was there to handle the tasks of cutting the cord and clipping it off, and bringing the baby around to place on Lia's chest. It meant he didn't have to leave his wife's side.

"He's a handsome little guy," his mother smiled.

"Hi there, Aeddan," Lia cooed as she laid one hand lightly on the wriggling newborn. It was the only boy's name they had managed to agree on. "I'm sorry if that was difficult. My you're a big boy."

"Might be why it was difficult," Ethan smiled. "At least you've been feeding him well." The little boy was definitely bigger than Eamon and Lily had been.

"He didn't have to share," Lia pointed out. "And if you recall, the twins weren't exactly small."

"No they weren't," Ethan chuckled. "He's so handsome." He reached out a hand, gently touching his son's cheek. "I never get tired of looking at newborns."

"Then you can go to the hospital and stare at the nursery when Aeddan grows out of it," Lia replied, though she too looked enamored with their newest baby. It had been a long time since the twins were that little.

"Or wait until Aldon's boys start having kids," Ethan chuckled. With two weddings coming that summer, he doubted it would be too long before one or both of the oldest made Aldon a grandpa.

"Resembool will overflow," Lia chuckled. "My sweet baby…"

Lying there, Aeddan's cries had settled, and he sniffed and cooed, his eyes closed even in the dim light of cloudy morning.

Ethan settled on the bed at a better angle to cuddle up next to Lia and still reach his new son. "I love you," he said softly in her ear. "All of you, so much."

"Does that mean I can let them in?"

Ethan looked up and saw his father's nose poked through the door. He chuckled. "Of course. This is definitely time for the whole family."

Eamon and Lily tumbled into the room, crowding around to their mother's side of the best next to Winry. "So little!" Lily exclaimed. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"He's a boy," Ethan chuckled. "His name is Aeddan."

"Yay, it's a brother!" Eamon cheered.

"Yeah, which means you have to share your stuff," Lily chuckled.

"Our stuff," Eamon replied, though he looked less sure.

"We'll all share," Ethan assured them, heart-warmed at their response. It felt amazing to have Aeddan there. Their family felt fully complete.

**April 13****th****, 1971**

The next couple of weeks were mild chaos in the Elric house. Ed was glad that Aeddan had arrived in a timely fashion, because Tore and Charisa had requested that they have their little, private wedding ceremony in the Elrics' back yard. Naturally neither Ed nor Winry, Ethan nor Lia, had wanted to turn down that request and the wedding had been in planning for a couple of months. It was a beautiful yard, and already a bit of a traditional spot for small weddings.

It wasn't expected to be a large ceremony; made easier by the fact not everyone from Resembool could make it.

"We'll have a party when you come visit next," Ed had assured Tore.

So the guest list was narrowed to a few close friends, Charisa's family, and any of the Elric clan who could make it. Which still made for a reasonably sized group, but was highly manageable for experienced party planners.

For it was really more of a large family gathering with a wedding in the middle than a formal event, and that was the way Tore and Charisa insisted they wanted it. Given their pasts, Ed heartily agreed with the idea. Of course, given how small his and Winry's had been, he was hardly one to talk.

The wedding day dawned cool and sunny, promising to warm up nicely. The whole house was up early – as much because Aeddan liked to get everyone up when he got up as because it was a busy day ahead.

Family started arriving after breakfast and within an hour the house was spotless, food preparation was under way, and the back yard was well on its way to being a romantic haven, as Alyse directed decorating with simple fabric bunting and early-spring flowers.

"Looks like the beds will all be nicely planted this year," Ethan chuckled as he stepped up beside Ed, who was looking out the back windows. Ethan had Aeddan on his shoulder, in the middle of burping him.

"Best they've looked in a while," Ed chuckled. The beds were now full of white and yellow and pink early-spring flowers. The flowering trees in the corners were a riot of pink and white blossoms.

Simple white cloths had gone on the tables already laid out for food and for guests. There wasn't room to feed everyone indoors.

"Wow."

Ed looked back and saw that Tore had arrived. He was looking out the large windows as well, a bit stunned. Ed chuckled. "Well if it isn't the man of the day? How're you feeling this morning?"

"Good," Tore smiled. He looked tired, but no worse for wear. Ed decided Cal and the guys must have gone easy on him last night. "Everything looks like it's getting done. Should I be doing anything?"

"Nope," Ethan shook his head. "Other than getting ready and getting married. As long as you do that today, you've done all you need to."

"I'll change later." Tore replied. "I don't suppose there's coffee?"

"In the kitchen," Ed assured him. "Where's Dare?"

"He's already gone upstairs," Tore replied. "He heard Eamon and Lily. Is Charisa here yet?"

"Nah," Ed smiled. "Denise called and said they'd be here in a little bit. Why, getting nervous?"

"I'd be crazy if I wasn't," Tore admitted. "I spent half of last night having nightmares that it _wasn't_ happening." He shuddered.

"I'll get you that coffee." Ed placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Now relax and enjoy yourself. Today is going to be awesome."

* * *

><p>Tore wasn't sure about relax, but he did begin to enjoy himself. The day was just what he'd hoped, busy but laid back, like most family gatherings for special occasions with the Elric house. There was minimal special fuss over him specifically, unless having his favorite coffee additives available counted.<p>

There hadn't been a big bachelor party either, and he was good with that. He'd hung out with Cal and some of the guys at the pub, had a couple of beers and played pool, and been home at a reasonable hour.

Everything was beautiful, and natural, and unpretentious. Tore had elected to get married in uniform. It was the only 'suit' he owned. He knew that Charisa had said she would dress to match, but he didn't know what she had chosen to wear, other than he was certain it would not be fancy and white.

"You look like a man who needs something to do."

Tore turned and found Winry smiling at him. He smiled back. "It would help."

"How do you feel about folding napkins?"

Tore laughed. "Well, at least it's something to do."

Winry smiled and gave him a brief hug. "It's better than having nothing to keep your mind on. Ren suggested a fairly simple Xingese-paper folding style, so it requires a little thought."

"I think I can handle that." Tore followed her to the dining table, where there was a large pile of napkins transforming into simple white flowers. Ren, Minxia, and Michio were heading up the effort. "Hey, that's really neat."

"I'm glad you think so," Ren chuckled. "Have a few." She offered him several napkins as he sat down.

"I can show you how," Michio replied, the seven-year-old demonstrating that he was fully capable of doing just that.

"Thanks, Mich." It didn't take Tore long to get the hang of them. He could hear the younger kids thudding around upstairs, squealing and laughing, and he was glad he hadn't put Dare in his outfit for the wedding early. Three-and-a-half years as a single father had taught him better than that.

In just a few hours, he would no longer be a single parent, and that was going to feel _really_ good.

* * *

><p>Charisa swallowed, trying to stay calm as she sat in front of the mirror in the Elrics' guest room, which had been transformed into the preparation-suite for the day. Denise stood behind her, putting the last touches on Charisa's red curls, so they fell just-so around her face and shoulders. Today felt different than the last time she had gotten married. While she was nervous, and happy, there was something a little less grandiose about it, less momentous, though just as special, of not more so.<p>

In an hour, everything would change, and yet most of her life wouldn't. The best parts would stay, and get better. She and Tore and Dare would be a family, and Tore had agreed that, for the time being, he and Dare should move in with Charisa in her father's house. As much better as her father was these days, Charisa didn't want to leave him alone. Tore's willingness to move in with Breda had touched her. He got along so well with her father since he'd started helping her take care of him. There was nothing being forced, and there were no gaping unknowns. She knew Tore almost as well as she knew herself. It was comforting.

"You look fabulous," Denise beamed. "Tore won't be able to take his eyes off you. Not that that's new," she chuckled, stepping back. "Okay, stand up and get the full effect."

As Charisa stood, Denise pulled the chair out of the way. Charisa took several steps back so she could see herself, full length. For a second wedding, she hadn't wanted anything white or close to it. Instead, she had chosen a dress nearly the same shade of blue at Tore's uniform. The medium navy-blue fabric had a dull-satin finished, textured with tiny embroidered dots all over it, up from the flared skirt that came just below the knees and up to under the bust, which was gathered in the same plain blue, coming up to a simple neckline and open-capped sleeves. Stylish and elegant, but modest and sensible.

A knock at the door made her turn away from the image. "Who is it?"

"Alyse. Can I come in? I've got the flowers."

"Sure."

The door opened and Alyse came in with the simple bouquet made from flowers planted in the yard, whites and yellows. Alyse grinned. "You look great! These will go perfectly."

"They're lovely," Charisa smiled, taking the small round bouquet. The colors went nicely with the dress. "And thanks."

"You need anything else?" Alyse asked. "Drink, snack? You _have_ eaten today right?" Her tone said clearly that there would be scolding if she hadn't.

"I'm fine," Charisa chuckled, feeling a bit of tension release from her shoulders. "I had a light lunch. I'm just ready to get going."

"That's good," Alyse replied. "Don't worry. It's not long now. I saw Tore and Dare a few minutes ago," she added with a coy smile. "They look good."

"I'm sure they do." Charisa couldn't wait to see them for herself.

* * *

><p>Edward wasn't one to cry at weddings, but as Charisa and Tore took hands in front of the gazebo in the back yard, and looked into each other's eyes, he felt a little misty-eyed. There were a very few times in the past nearly fifteen years that he had seen that pure joy on Tore's face. He couldn't help but think about the scruffy boy who'd tried to pick his pocket on the streets. A day Ed couldn't have expected, with any idea of how it would change his life, or Tore's, or the entire family. In some ways, even Amestris.<p>

Still, most importantly, from that fortuitous moment, Tore had become another son to him; his most argumentative to be sure, but no less dear or loved than any of the others. There was always room in their family for another person.  
>In front of friends and family, Tore and Charisa vowed loyalty, patience, love, and devotion; open communication, honor, and to always do their best by each other and as a couple; to not stifle each others individuality, and to support each others endeavors.<p>

Dare stood up there beside his father, beaming and holding the rings for both. The four-and-a-half year old watched in awe, as the vows were exchanged and then he was asked to bring forward the rings.

Rings exchanged, and a passionate kiss later, Tore and Charisa were pronounced man and wife.

Ed was one of the few seated close enough to hear clearly what happened next.

As they waited for the applause and cheering to die down, Dare tugged gently at Charisa's skirt, and she and Tore both bent forward to hear him.

Dare looked up at Charisa with wide, hopeful eyes. "Does this mean now I can call you mommy?"

For a moment, Charisa looked startled, then her eyes welled with happy tears and she smiled and hugged Dare tightly, as Tore hugged them both. "Of course, Dare. You can always call me mommy."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em> 9/19/2011 Finis! Another story starting next week. :)


End file.
